Fighter
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Ginny Weasley era la menor de los hermanos varones que tenía la familia. Pero ella no tenía nada de débil. Ella era una luchadora. Porque si no hubiera sido fuerte, valiente y si no hubiera sido combatiente, no hubiera podido sobrepasar todo lo que le había pasado en la vida. Pasen y lean. Espero que les guste


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

**Fighter**

* * *

_"´Cause it make me that much stronger_

_make me work a little bit harder_

_it make me that much wiser_

_so thanks for making me a fighter"._

Ginny Weasley era la menor de los hermanos varones que tenía la familia. Era la única mujer, aparte de su madre. Por ser la hermanita, sus hermanos tenían una sobreprotección con ella. Pero no tenían que ser protectores con ella, porque Ginny se sabía defender. Pero ellos no le hacían caso. Ella era la hermana menor y el deber de ellos era protegerla.

Pero ella no tenía nada de débil. Ella era una luchadora. Había tenido que aprender, porque ella no quería depender de que sus hermanos se ocuparan de ella. Si no hubiera sido por eso, ella no hubiera sobrevivido a todo lo que había pasado en su estancia en Hogwarts, porque lo que había tenido que sobrevivir, no era para débiles.

En su primer año, fue poseída por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, a través de un simple diario. Ella, por manipulación del Señor Tenebroso, había cometido todos los ataques a los estudiantes; había matado a los gallos de Hagrid, para que no pudieran hacer nada contra el basilisco; había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y había liberado al monstruo, que era un basilisco. Si ella no hubiera sido fuerte, no habría sido posible enfrentarse a él y evitar que no la controlara más. Si no hubiera sido por eso, ella no estaría vivía.

_"Made me learn a little bit faster_

_made my skin a little bit thicker_

_make me that much smarter_

_so thanks for making me a fighter"._

Después, en su cuarto año, forma parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Ella también demuestra que no es frágil, que sabe defenderse como sus hermanos. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no hubiera sobrevivido, nuevamente, a la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. En esa batalla, ella, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Harry sobrevivieron, gracias a las clases del ED, que Harry había dado.

En su quinto año, también estuvo presente en la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía, que fue un ataque de los Mortífago. Tampoco, si hubiera sido débil, no habría sobrevivido. No hubiera resistido a los ataques feroces que daban los mortífagos, ni la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore. Tenía que ser fuerte para poder consolar a todos, por la muerte de su difunto profesor.

_"Never saw it coming_

_all of your backstabbing_

_just so you could cash in_

_on a good thing before I realized your game"._

Si no hubiera sido fuerte, Ginny se hubiera derrumbado de la preocupación y de la angustia en su sexto año. Su hermano, su mejor amiga y el chico que amaba y que habían sido novios, se habían marchado a una búsqueda de algo que, supuestamente, los ayudaría en el momento en que Harry se enfrentara a Lord Voldemort. Con esos sentimientos ya tenía para un largo rato. Pero cuando volvió a Hogwarts, se rebeló, junto con la ayuda de Neville y Luna. Los tres volvieron a juntar a todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore que quedaban en el castillo y reclutando más gente.

A todas las preocupaciones que ya tenía, se le sumó una más. Cuando se enteró que su amiga Luna había sido secuestrada por Mortífagos y no se sabía nada de ella, se sintió mal. Ya no podía soportar más, pero no se derrumbó. Siguió adelante.

Con todas las experiencias que había vivido en tan pocos años, se había vuelto más fuerte. Se había vuelto más combatiente en cuando a defender a sus seres queridos y amigos. Se había convertido en una bruja poderosa. Ella tenía bien sabido lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Había sobrevivido a la Batalla de Howgarts, en la cual se había llevado a su hermano Fred, a su amiga Tonks y a su antiguo profesor de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Lupin. A pesar de todas las demás muertes que hubo, se mantuvo lo más fuerte que se puede estar en esa situación.

Porque si no hubiera sido fuerte, valiente y si no hubiera sido combatiente, no hubiera podido sobrepasar todo lo que le había pasado en la vida.

_"´Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_makes me work a little bit harder_

_makes me that muchi wiser_

_so thanks for making me a fighter"._

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este historia se me ocurrió una noche en que estaba aburrida. Así que lo empecé a escribir y me gustó como me quedó. Es un drabble corto pero, para mí, emotivo. Espero que les guste.**

**Besos,**

**Belén.**


End file.
